


Wherever you are.

by rxndb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, hella tv shows probably, im just gonna edit this later lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxndb/pseuds/rxndb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes tv-shows, Harry likes Louis, Zayn likes art, Liam likes everything and Niall likes Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First proper fanfic. Enjoy.

 

 

Louis was living with his best mate, Niall. They always got along, so figured moving in together would be a good idea. It honestly was, but sometimes there was no one around to stop them from the dumb shit they tend to do... well, pretty much on a regular basis.

It's not always that bad, but they managed to break down the door to their apartment a couple of times and the landlord wasn't so pleased to see that. Random animals could sometimes be found in their rooms, hell, they even considered adopting a kangaroo. That didn't work out.

But some ideas turned out to be fantastic, like Louis getting a tattoo. Zayn told him to get one a long time ago, but he thought it wouldn't suit him. Now he has a lot, and they're all pretty sick. Most of them don't have any meaning, but he liked the designs and now they're spread all over his body. He doesn't mind.

 Recently new neighbours started moving into their building, to the apartment across the hall. They don't plan on welcoming them or anything, they barley know the people that live there already. But they heard the guys who're moving in are about their age so it shouldn't be that bad. Niall is the friendly one, anyways, he'll figure something out. Louis' the one who likes to sit in a blanket and watch TV. And if Niall thinks he likes too much tv shows... well, that's Niall's problem.

But it's not like Louis sits around all day. He likes playing football and works in a store, so sitting inside all the time isn't possible. As much as he loved the idea of not working for a week, maybe a month, his boss would kill him for another 'unnecessary' day off.

"It wasn't unnecessary!" Louis explained Niall for the tenth time.

"It was! People don't usually get a day off work, without any notice, just to watch Supernatural reruns!" Niall was sitting with him on a couch, Louis just got off work and was tired as never.

"It wasn't just _any_ Supernatural rerun! It was season 3 rerun. Wouldn't miss it for life, and you know it."

"At least you could make up a serious excuse why you weren't there..." Lou stood up to collect the boxes from Chinese takeout and throw it away.

"I know, but I thought she would take it as a joke... Didn't expect the answer being hitting me with a hat." Lou's boss, Nora, always liked wearing all kinds of hats. That was her thing, just like Niall's thing is being too Irish for anyone's liking.

  
"If you thought Nora would laugh at that poor attempt of a joke, you clearly don't know her." Niall chuckled, but was being interrupted by a giant pillow coming towards his face.

" _Poor attempt?!_ You say that again and next time it won't be a pillow." Louis sounded surprisingly serious.

"God, someone can't take criticism. The last time Zayn said you undercooked his pasta you were ready to rip his hand off."

"IT WAS _AL DENTE_ , THAT'S WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!" Niall jumped up on the couch and started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

* * *

  
Niall and Louis love cooking, but it doesn't mean they are any good at it. Sure, the food might have exploded a couple of times, the ceiling might have had many weird stains on it, but they don't give up.

"What are we cooking today?" Niall asked, walking out of the bathroom. He had no shirt on and his hair were still wet after the shower.

" _We_? We are not cooking anything. You are." Louis was sitting by the small kitchen table, watching something on his laptop.

"Why me?" Niall thinks that his food tastes the best when it's cooked by a different person, so he tries to stay out of cooking if he has the chance.

"I cooked for the whole week, dickhead! You're cooking or you're starving." Niall would give literally anything to escape this, but he has known Louis for quite some time, and he knows there's no arguing with him.

"Fine..." Niall let out a sigh and dragged himself into the kitchen. "You're gonna regret this."

"Niall, I ate your food, I know what to expect. Better start cookin'."

The video Louis was watching on his laptop was a trailer of the new American Horror Story episode. Niall refused to watch it with him everytime it was on because he was too scared. Well, he didn't say that himself, he always made up excuses, and they were all pretty bad. But Louis played along even though it was hard sometimes. He lost it when Niall said he couldn't watch because he practiced craving cartoon characters in butter.

"I'm cooking spaghetti, by the way." It's always the same. Niall chooses spaghetti for whatever reason he has. It's either that or scrambled eggs but the last time Niall made them, they both got food poisoning.

"What a surprise... You really should start cooking other stuff, y'know. Can't live on spaghetti forever." Niall started getting the things to make spaghetti. He looked like he had absolutely no clue what he's doing, and, let's face it, that's probably what was going on. Even though he has made spaghetti more times than he can count, he always manages to screw something up.

"You can try." Niall whispered, looking for the pan. "Did you know someone is moving in across the hall?"

"Um, yeah, I heard something about it. Apparently two blokes, around our age?" Louis wasn't interested in these new neighbours at all. Just two more people he'd have to greet on his way to work.

"Yeah, maybe you'll finally find a boyfriend." Niall started making kissy noises and laughing like a 10 year old.

"Maybe you'll finally find a person who will teach you how to act your age."

"I won't act my age."  The ridiculous dance he just performed confirmed it. He was all over the place, and maybe got a little _too_ into it, because after a couple of minutes of the impossibly glorious dancing, the boys smelled the spaghetti burning.

"Oh shit, Niall. We promised we won't burn anything again. Shit." Louis took the pan off from the oven and tried everything to stop it from turning on the fire alarm.

"Okay, we got this, it's alright." They kinda managed to save their asses but just after the sigh of relief the spaghetti started burning.

"NO, DON'T DO THIS TO US." Louis started panicking, grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him with him.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE WE DOING?!" They started running away and trough the door.

"RUN, NIALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" They sprinted out of the apartment, and trough the hallway where they caught a glimpse of the new neighbours. Couldn't really recall how they looked, Louis only noticed one with short hair and the other bloke with longer hair. They seemed pretty confused. I mean, who wouldn't be. Two guys running and screaming from their apartment, while the fire alarm is howling in the whole building, one without a shirt on and the other one in fuzzy socks. You can't really blame them, that was the kind of stupid ideas they had. And running away from a burning pan? Not so smart and definitely not safe.

When they got outside, Louis took his phone out and called Zayn. He had to take the blame of burning the spaghetti on himself, otherwise they'd be kicked out of the building.

"Zayn, mate, you gotta come here." Louis felt a little scared of Mr. Fisher, the landlord of their building, so he had to do this.

"Why, why did ya do again you moron?" Zayn sounded sleepy. He always sounds sleepy, maybe because he's always asleep. If you call him at any time of the day, you have probably woken him up.

"Haha, shut up. Niall burned the spaghetti and if Fisher finds out someone'll have to take the blame."

"And you're calling me because..?"

"Zayn, please mate, come here right the fuck now or I'll kill you." He wasn't kidding. That was the best place he has ever had and not planning to lose it now.

"Okay chill, I'll be there in a bit." The phone call ended, and he was only wishing for Zayn to show up before Fisher. He didn't live that far away so it shouldn't take long.

Niall was pacing impatiently around the sidewalk. It was cold and late, so they were freezing cold.

"Maybe we should go inside." Niall said in a weak voice, and the cold weather suddenly hit Louis. He wasn't thinking about it before, his mind too crowded for another information.

"Oh fuck, you're probably right."

They went upstairs and saw the two blokes from earlier carrying boxes into their new apartment. The one with the short hair was pretty muscular and looked like a model. The other one had shoulder length hair and seemed clumsy. He had very tight jeans on, looking kinda painful and had weird boots on. Louis was the kind of person to wear Nike's or Vans so he couldn't understand how that could be anything but uncomfortable.

The short-haired one noticed them first, still looking kinda confused.

"Hey guys, are you alright? Looked pretty scared running out." He looked like he really cared about them. He could give them a cold look, or ignore them, but Louis knew just from that that this guy is not the type to ditch someone.

"Yeah, just got kinda freaked out by my culinary skills." Niall was always the first one to talk to a stranger and he was a professional by now.

"Yeah, if you'd be there, you would do the same thing. Niall isn't exactly Gordon Ramsay." They all started to laugh and Louis was quite surprised. He's making fun of Niall on a daily basis so it's weird when people react like that. He liked it, actually.

"Oh, we're so sorry. I'm Harry and this is Liam." The long-haired one, Harry said. His voice was really calm, low and he talked pretty slow. It was relaxing, but it would probably take him a week to tell a story.

"I'm Louis, this moron's name is Niall."

"Hey, I'm not a moron!" He didn't take anything seriously, even now he's just pretending to make Louis feel sorry for him and make him cocoa. That bastard.

"Tell that to your spaghetti." With that, they started walking towards their apartment.

"It was really nice to meet you guys." Liam said, picking up another box and about to walk into the apartment. Harry followed but not exactly carrying a box, just a couple of pillows.

"Yeah, you too. Bye." They walked trough the door and into the kitchen. The spaghetti wasn't that bad, and so far Fisher wasn't knocking angrily at their door, ready to kick them out, so things were good. Liam and Harry didn't seem so bad either.

They were both really tired and cold so they sat on the couch, both with a blanket and turned on the TV. They had yet to wash the pan but they were hoping some magical powers (maybe Zayn) will do it for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' texts are in italics and Harry's texts are in bold but I guess you'd figure that out.

When Louis woke up in the morning he was still cold at his feet. That was typical, so he mostly wears socks. He had to take his of yesterday because they were wet from the run outside, but he didn't feel like he was sick. Niall, on the other hand had a cold. A really bad cold. In fact, the thing that woke Louis up was Niall sneezing, coughing and everything in between. And apparently Zayn decided to stay when he came over even though they were both passed out on the couch, so now he was making Niall hot chocolate. He was a really good person, he'd do anything if you asked. He looked like a bad boy with his tattoos and dark hair but he really wasn't. Actually, one day when he was going home from work he saw Zayn standing outside a pet shop talking to a couple of puppies in the window. Louis didn't even bother to ask Zayn what the fuck is he doing, not after long hours of work. "You can't do much in that state, y'know." Zayn said as he placed the mug with hot chocolate in front of Niall. "How in the Earth is this your first time sick?"

"Dunno, I'm probably a superhero or something. It'll be good to experience it, though."

"No, it won't!" said Louis standing up from the couch. Niall and Zayn both turned around in surprise, probably thinking he's still asleep. "Stuffed nose, watery eyes, feeling like dying, nothing fun 'bout that if you ask me." He said, sitting down on the stool next to Niall.

"I'm still curious how that feels." Niall said, halfway trough drinking his hot chocolate.

"I literally hate you right now. You're too positive, it hurts." Louis said, standing up. His feet were still very cold, he should probably put on some socks. "I'm gonna go and get you some soup. If you're gonna be sick, better do it properly." He stood up from the stool and went into his room. He felt like he's gonna regret this act of generosity towards Niall because he'll probably freeze to death and that's not worth Niall's soup. But he is a man of his word so he put on some pants and a jacket, got his vans at the door and went out.

It didn't take him long to go to the store and it wasn't very crowded either. It was really weird, because Louis expected the worst but it wasn't that bad. Maybe zombies attacked and killed most of the people living in London. If so, he was really glad he didn't have to deal with long queues. He always heard stereotypes about how british people like to queue and that was bullshit if you ask him. Nobody wants to stand an hour in line just for the hell of it.

When Louis got out of the store, he plugged in his headphones and listened to music the whole way back home. It was too weird to go all the way back without any music, even if it was a really short walk. He loved walking to the different beats of songs and maybe dance a little. He always got weird looks for that but he really didn't care, if they want to live boring lives without any fun, so be it. But he's not going to, so they can go fuck themselves.

After a couple of minutes of walking he got back into the building. He didn't turn his music off just yet, he always did that when he stepped into the apartment. He opened a door and took out his headphones. But something didn't feel right, and when he looked up from the floor he realised why. He was standing in the exact replica of his apartment only the front door was opposite to a kitchen insted of next to it. And the walls had a different colour and, most of all, in the middle of the apartment stood a little confused Harry with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Well, this is not my apartment... Nice carpet though." Louis said with no idea what to do next. He couldn't just slowly back away and hope Harry didn't notice. Well, he could but that would look really awkward and even more confusing than storming into someone's apartment like you own the place.

"Uh, thanks. What were you so distracted by so much that you've mistaken sides of the hallway?" Harry asked while putting down his glass on a small coffee table in front of the couch. Louis was really thankful he didn't have to think about what to say next because they would end up standing in an awkward silence while Louis mentally punches himself for creating this situation in the first place.

"Niall got sick and I volunteered to go and get him soup. But now I regret it because it's freezing outside and Niall's not worth putting me trough this misery." Louis answered, dramatically dragging his hand trough his forehead, which maked Harry giggle. Giggle, he fucking giggled and it was the cutest thing ever.

"At least you're being nice, that's all that counts. And Liam got sick too so he'll probably be out of his room any second now and start watching Batman."

"Oh god, I'm getting sick of Batman. Zayn watches it all the time, it's his favourite movie. And when he wants to watch it he usually gets in my way of watching... well, everyting, so we've had quite a few fights over that." Harry smiled at him, and Louis didn't notice before how beautiful that boy really is. It must've been fate that brought him into Louis' life because if this is the person he'll see more often than not then he's totally fine with that. And before he knows it, another sentence is coming out of his mouth. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Harry seems surprised and Louis doesn't know if he should feel offended or flattered.

"Uh, yeah, I'd love to." Harry said with a grin spreading on his face. "I could give you my number?" And by the time Louis knows it, Harry appears next to him with a pen and holds Louis' hand while writing down his phone number on it. Louis smiled at him and though to himself that this boy was even more stunning up close.

"Thanks, I'll text you. And I'm really sorry but I have to go, Niall's probably sharpening his axe and planning on killing me because I took so long." Louis said, and he opened the door and started walking out. "See ya."

"Bye." Harry said, closing the door completely.

 

* * *

 

By the time Louis got back, Zayn and Niall were sitting on the couch watching a talk show. They really seemed into it but Louis didn't know why. It was really boring, he'd rather watch anything else.

"Hey, I got your soup." Louis said while taking off his shoes and jacket and going over to Niall to hand him it.

"Where did you go to get it? Texas?" Niall looked at Louis annoyed. He always gets like that when he has to wait for food longer than expected. Or when he has to wait for food in general.

"Yeah, it's a nice place over there, consider moving." Louis said and Niall laughed and coughed at the same time. Louis was relieved that he was back to his normal, happy self. He can't stand grumpy Niall, he wants to hit grumpy Niall with a shovel sometimes.

"Actually I ran into Harry. Well, not actually ran into but more like... broke into his apartment." Louis sat next to Zayn on the couch.

"Oh, how's it going with that? Do I hear wedding bells?" Zayn always said that Louis was desperate for a boyfriend, but he wasn't and never got where did Zayn got that idea from.

"Please, Zayn. Who do you think I am? Actually, we called an adoption center and we're going to file for a baby. And I got his number."

"Mate, you have to name it after me if it's a boy. I'm tellin ya, Niall's are always the best." Niall said, sitting on the other couch and eating his soup.

"We'll see about that." He loved Zayn and Niall, he could talk with them about everything in the world. He really couldn't ask for better friends and he loved joking around with them.

Louis got up and went into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable.He put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie on his shirt. He then remembered about a phone number written on his hand so Louis takes out his phone, adds the number to his contacts and texts him almost immediately.

 

_how do u feel about naming our firstborn niall -l_

 

Louis gets up and goes to the kitchen to make sandwiches because he's really hungry and watching Niall eating soup doesn't help. Harry replies when he's taking cheese out of the fridge and grabs his phone.

**I think it should be something special, like Beyonce. x**

 

Louis may or may've not laughed a little at that, and Zayn gave him a suspicious look.

"Well look at our little Louis falling in love. Warms my heart." Zayn said, looking at Louis like a proud mother.

"Yeah, I'm proposing tomorrow." Louis got back to making his sandwich and when he was done he grabbed his phone and texted Harry back.

 

_we're not raising our child with that name_

 

**I want a divorce**

 

That's when Louis bursted out in laughter even though it wasn't that funny. The knowledge that it came from Harry made it way more funnier. He didn't even know the guy that well but he really liked him.


End file.
